Most, if not all, publicly accessible internet web sites are vulnerable to denial-of-service attacks. The precautions, safeguards and security systems that have been applied cannot adequately prevent the disruption of service without limiting access, and such remedies may be overcome by skilled and even unskilled attackers. In order to keep the internet open with minimum regulation it is necessary to have a system that sufficiently deters such attacks while maintaining significantly reduced vulnerability to such attacks. The current firewall and intrusion detection systems are largely powerless to halt distributed denial-of-service attacks. Even though scanners can alert administrators to computers used as attack conduits, known as “zombies”, it is impossible to prevent the use of unsecured computers by attackers for that purpose. Among other similarly expedient precautions, the provision of alternative connections in the event of an attack, are ineffective if the existence and the universal resource locators (URLs) of the alternative connections are public information. The use of alternative connections for activities such as downloading is common. However, all of such associated alternative web sites become publicly known through the main web site publicly associated with the operator. However, it is not necessary to forego the advantage of such web site publicity if a system is implemented that will secure a user's access to a particular internet operation when the operator's main site is under attack, and thereby deter such attacks in the first place by rendering them futile and dangerous for the attacker in terms of the probability of detection and apprehension of the attacker. The present invention is a system of secret internet web sites, and a method for the use thereof, that provides the security desired while maintaining the openness, freedom, and anonymity of the internet.